1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee makers and more particularly pertains to a new baby formula preparation system for preparing baby formula in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coffee makers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coffee makers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art coffee makers and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,694; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,589; U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,488; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,031; and Foreign Patent WO 93/22042.
In these respects, the baby formula preparation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preparing baby formula in a convenient manner.